Polybutylene homopolymers and copolymers are well known in the art and are shaped and/or formed by a variety of conventional techniques such as extrusion or injection molding into objects of known utility. For other purposes, it would be of advantage to coat objects with a coating of the polymer. Such coatings provide, for example, corrosion or abrasion resistance or as a tie layer for bonding other polymers to a substrate which may not adhere well.